


Nothing To Fear

by quake_reign



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: Eobard realizes that you’re still a bit afraid of him and reassures you that he would never hurt you.





	Nothing To Fear

Your heart raced and your heels clicked loudly on the hallway floor as you walked towards Eobard Thawne’s office in the Legion of Doom’s headquarters. 

You were not looking forward to telling him that another mission had failed, and this time you couldn’t even pin the blame on Damien Darkh or Malcolm Merlyn because you’d been the one to screw up. 

For weeks the Legion had been trying to get their hands on a powerful piece of futuristic technology and as soon as it was discovered to be stored aboard the Legend’s timeship, Eobard sent you, Damien, and Malcolm to steal it. You didn’t know why Eobard wasn’t coming with you but you were sure whatever else he had to do was important. Besides, a powerful metahuman like yourself and two skilled assassins could handle a simple theft. 

The three of you had snuck onto the timeship while the Legends were off on one their ridiculous adventures, the technology was almost in your grasp, everything was going according to plan…and then the Legends returned early. 

You should have just grabbed the object and bolted but when faced with your former teammates you got sentimental. You were willing to fight them if it was necessary, but what if you could convince them that the Legion was right? You tried to get them to see things from your perspective. It didn’t work and there was a brief battle, which you and the assassins won of course, but one of the Legends managed to escape with the object before you could stop them. 

And now here you were, anxiously preparing to give the bad news to your speedster boyfriend. You walked into the office but it was empty so you leaned against the large metal desk in the center of the room and waited. A few moments and a flash of red lightning later and Eobard was standing in front of you. 

“Hello, love,” he said, smirking. “How did things go today?”

“Not very well.”

You stared at the floor, unable to meet his gaze as you explained what happened. Your hands felt shaky. You loved this man with your entire being but you also knew how dangerous and unpredictable he could be, especially when angry. 

“Were you hurt during the fight?”

You were surprised by the question. That was not the part you’d expected him to focus on. There was a concerned expression on Eobard’s face as his eyes checked you up and down for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” you reassured him, “my old team still holds back when they fight me. But we didn’t get what we needed. Aren’t you upset?”

Eobard waved a hand dismissively. “It’s irritating but only a minor setback. The legendary idiots don’t understand the technology they’re dealing with, they won’t be able to hide it from us for long.”

“So you’re not angry? You’re not angry with me for messing up?” You tried unsuccessfully to mask the uncertainty in your voice.

Eobard tilted his head to the side, a trait of his that you found quite endearing, and regarded you intently. For the first time he seemed to notice your slightly shaking hands and how tense you were. He took a step forward to close the distance between you then gently grabbed your chin and turned your head up, forcing you to meet his eyes. 

“My love, are you afraid of me?”

You bit your lip and tried to look down again but his grip on your chin tightened, not enough to hurt but enough to make you hold his stare. You didn’t want to think about this, didn’t want to have this conversation, but you could tell he wasn’t going to let it go. Resigned, you finally responded in a quiet voice. 

“Sometimes, yes, a little bit.” 

Eobard sighed. “I thought you were happy with me.” 

“I am! Being with you does make me happy. And I know that you care about me and protect me from threats but there are times when you’re threatening too. It’s not-it’s not like you haven’t hurt me before.” 

You thought back to the first few times you met him, when you were still one of the Legends. You had fought each other fiercely but in the end he always won, even your immense abilities not enough to bring down the evil speedster. He could have killed you countless times but didn’t, intrigued by the challenge you posed. You were intrigued by him too. The mutual attraction had been there from the beginning, violent fights eventually giving way to secret meetings and stolen moments of intimacy whenever you could sneak away from your team. 

“That was different.” Eobard said. “We were on opposite sides.”

“I know, I know, but it’s not just that. I see the way you react when Darhk and Merlyn screw up-”

“I think our relationship is a little different than the one I have with them,” he said sarcastically, an amused smirk on his handsome face. 

His expression quickly became serious again. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me. Everyone else, yes, but not you.”

“Can you blame me? I love you so much, Eo, but I also know what you’re capable of.”

Eobard cupped the side of your face, softly running his thumb across your cheek. 

“I love you too. You are my very special girl. You are the only thing more important to me than my goals. I will never hurt you and I will never let anything happen to you. You have nothing to fear from me. Do you understand?” 

You nodded and he leaned down to kiss you deeply, one of his hands still cupping your face, the other gripping your waist. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back even harder. After a few minutes you broke away, needing to catch your breath. 

You gave him an affectionate smile, feeling comforted. This man had literally killed to keep you safe before and you were starting to trust that he would even keep you safe from himself.


End file.
